Naoki Hashira
Appearance Naoki has a deep tan from his hours of being in the sun when working on ships. He has navy blue hair that is short. His hair is parted on his right side. He often has a stern gaze, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He has a mesomorph build from hammering nails, carrying sculpted wood hulls and spending hours upon hours of building ships. What he doest show is a set of glasses when he reads: bifocals. He uses them when his eyes become strained from the hours he spends his free-time reading. Personality Naoki's personality type is quite unique, as many of his qualities defy the definition of his individual traits. Though possessing the feeling trait, Naoki has excellent analytical abilities; though introverted, he has well-developed people skills and robust social relationships; and though he is a judging type, Naoki is often receptive to change and new ideas. As with so many things, Naoki is more than the sum of his parts, and it is the way he uses these strengths that defines who he is. Biography The Hashira are decedents of legendary shipwrights from Kaigun town before it was overrun with marines. When the Marines came, the Hashira family picked up their belongings and came to a fishing village of Sturgeon on Barton Island. Naoki was born Barton Island. By the time he could walk, Naoki would spend every moment on the docks with his father. As soon as he could hold a hammer, Naoki began to learn the family trade. He watched, took mental notes and was meticulous in watching each and every step his father took when preparing, building, repair a ship. He watched as his father choose the specific wood. He would watch the curve and contort of bark, the age rings of the log, even the warts. It could take days before his father would find the right piece of wood for the jul of the ship. This was one of many parts in building a ship that Naoki found himself enthralled with. When Naoki turned five, his mother gave birth to his sister. With another mouth to feed, his father began to expect more out of Naoki, so Naoki took up his hammer and officially joined in the family business. Day after day, week after week, month after month, Naoki's time under the sun tanned his body. Year after year, the hammer in his hand tempered his body. Around the time Naoki turned five teen, his sister had made the decision to go to Felvance to live with their aunt and train to become a doctor. Naoki's parents decided this was the time for them to move to Kuusela. His mother would work as a tailor for the high fashion of the town. His father would repair ships for the rich that came for the pageants. Everyone was going their own ways and Naoki was left with the decision to take the next step. Naoki moved to the East Blue. He had heard of the different shade of blue in the East from the fisherman and the travelers. He thought maybe it would be good work as a shipwright to explore the Blues. However when he arrival into the East Blue ended sooner than expect but not without learning a few tricks, making a few enemies and even fewer friends. It hadn't been hyped up to be. Didn't mean he didn't enjoy his time there. He had stories to tell and memories to enjoy. Thats all that mattered to Naoki when he made the decision to come back to the North Blue. Professions Primary Profession: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats. Primary Trait:'' Carpenters are skilled at building things and knowing just how they work. They can create techniques that function as special weaponry for ships and vessels as well as rapidly building things out of wood with astounding speed.'' Secondary Profession: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in boxing and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits 'Professional Traits' Construct Master (1 Slot): Some carpenters have spent so much time building and producing things with their carpentry skills, that they know all the tricks to make a project much more cost effective. These carpenters get a 15% discount on any works of carpentry they build, including any ships or vehicles they might build. Architecturally Imaginative (1 Slot): Being an expert at their craft, they’re far more experienced at building extravagant or abnormal structures or vessels than most. These characters get a 15% discount on any structures that can be considered abnormal in terms of design. This trait can stack with Construct Master to give a discount of 25%. 'General Traits' Signature Technique Peck '''(1 Trait): Some characters have one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. This character may create one cost free technique that will be known as a signature technique. This techniques rank is equal to 75% of your will and will increase in rank as your will does. As this technique increases in rank, you are allowed to upgrade its description by resubmitting it again with a change in description. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique. '''Interim of the Strong(1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Technically Adept(1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Gunkandori Bokushingu Naoki style of fighting is a combination of using a pacing method called split step and the out-boxer style. The out-boxer style seeks to maintain a gap from their opponent and fighting with fast, longer range punches. Out-boxer style is known for being extremely quick on their feet, thus the addition split step method. The split step method is when the user takes small hops in the ready position and when needing to move or strike, they gain explosive distance in an instant. Character Stats Items Brass Knuckle Set (6,840): A band of brass with four holes that fits over the upper fingers and that is gripped when a fist is made, used for increasing the effect of a blow with the fist. One for each hand. Wooden Mask (500): A weird wooden mask with engravings on the inside. Putting it on during the day does nothing, but maybe during the night, something special will happen. This mask will break after the initial use, and disappear after using it. Who knows, maybe you'll find it again. a mod if worn at night Doggy Bone (500): Dogs can't resist this thing, even if they aren't real dogs. Superhero Costume (500): Obviously if you put it on, no one will recognize you, but it also draws attention to you, so be very careful. Techniques Examples of a Technique Category:Approved